


Just Like Heaven

by theinsandoutsofcastiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bathtub Sex, F/M, NSFW, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-29
Updated: 2016-03-29
Packaged: 2018-05-29 19:38:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6390553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theinsandoutsofcastiel/pseuds/theinsandoutsofcastiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Can I request a Gabriel x Reader where reader just spends the night showing her angel how much she appreciates him? Maybe in a shared bath? Blowjobs, hand jobs, massages etc, any sort of foreplay. Maybe a little fluffy. Thank you! AND Hello Darling! If you’re willing, I’d like to request the fluffiest (but still dirty) smutty Gabriel/Fem!Reader fic you’ve ever written where she makes it more about him than her (but of course he takes care of her cos he loves making her feel good). Please???? (and thank you!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Like Heaven

Warnings: Language, smut, oral, bathtub sex

Fic:

The phone vibrating in your pocket catches your attention. ‘Hey Sugar, I’m here!’ the words read. You push your phone back into your pocket and fake a yawn.

“Well boys, I think I’m going to turn in for the night,” you announce. Dean grunts in response and Sam looks up as you stand from the table. “Good night boys,” you say as you gather your things and begin to head back to your room.

“Good night,” they both say in unison. As soon as you’re out of their line of sight, you take off down the hall, careful not to let your footsteps be loud enough so that they can hear. You hadn’t seen your boyfriend in several days and you couldn’t wait.

As soon as you reach your room, you swing the door open and toss your stuff on the dresser to the side. Gabe is there waiting for you. He wraps his arms around you and pulls you to him, using his grace to shut the door.

“I missed you,” you mumble against his lips.

“I missed you too Cupcake,” he answers.

“How was work?” you ask, slowly pushing him back towards your bed.

“Same old, same old,” Gabe says, “Pranks and deaths. How was your hunt?”

“Long and exhausting,” you tell him, “But successful in the end. We started a new one this morning.”

“Sugar, you need to rest,” Gabe says, “Let me take care of you.” Instead of sitting down on the bed like you had wanted him to do, Gabe spins you around and places you there instead. He begins to drop down to his knees, but you stop him.

“Not tonight,” you tell him.

“Oh,” Gabe says, a little confused, “I just thought, ya know …”

“Gabe, it’s not that, it’s just that you’re always taking care of me,” you say, running your fingers lightly down his abdomen, “I want to take care of you too. This time I want to make it about you, since you’re always putting me first.”

“Y/N, you know you don’t have to do that right?” Gabe asks.

“I know,” you answer, “But I want to. Come here.” You pat the bed beside you and Gabe reluctantly sits down. “Thank you,” you say, kissing his cheek. You move to sit behind him and make yourself comfortable.

“I don’t know why you’re thanking me,” he says. Gabe shifts his shoulders as you slide his jacket from them.

“For indulging me,” you tell him, kissing the spot behind his ear. You cast his jacket to the side and sit up on your knees. Your hands run over his shoulders and down his chest until you find the first button of his red wine colored shirt. With each button you open, you reveal more and more of his body, your fingers skimming his skin as you go. You kiss his neck lightly as you reach further and further down, finally undoing the last button.

You straighten back up as you pull his shirt from him and toss it to where his jacket lies. “It’s your turn to rest,” you inform him, placing a light kiss on his shoulder. Gabe laughs quietly and shakes his head, but doesn’t stop you. You place your hands on his shoulders and begin to rub gentle circles with your thumbs.

His muscles are tense and you can tell he’s been stressed lately, probably something to do with the pranks he’s been playing. You press your fingers harder against his skin, working the muscles until they begin to relax.

“Damn Sugar,” Gabe laughs, “Your hands are like magic.”

“I would’ve thought you knew that already,” you tease.

“Pervert,” Gabe accuses playfully.

“Takes one to know one, porn star,” you shoot back.

“I love you,” Gabe says as you move your hands lower on his back.

“I love you too,” you respond, kissing his skin here and there as you massage his back. You can feel his muscles relaxing beneath your fingers. When you’ve reached the small of his back and are satisfied with the work you’d done, you slide your hands back up to his shoulders and begin again.

Gabe groans loudly and his hands fist in the sheets, his muscles rippling. “Gabe, are you alright?” you ask, afraid you’d done something wrong.

“I’m fine,” Gabe assures you, “Like I said, your hands are like magic.”

“Oh,” you say knowingly. You sit up on your knees and lean over his shoulder, letting your hands trail down his chest and abdomen. The bulge in his pants is obvious. When you reach his pants, you undo the button and zipper slowly, making sure to tease him the way he likes to tease you. You palm him through his jeans before slipping your hand beneath the material, leaving his boxers between you and his cock.

“Y/N,” Gabe groans, rocking his hips against your hand to gain more friction.

“You like that Baby?” you ask, palming him a little harder.

“Fuck, yes,” Gabe groans, a wet spot just beginning to stain his boxers.

“Let me make it better for you,” you tell him, “Lift your hips.” He does as you ask and you push his pants and boxers down just far enough for his hard cock to spring free. You press one hand against his chest, holding him against you as you wrap your other hand around his leaking cock.

You run your thumb over the slit in the head of his cock and collect the precum that’s beaded there, using it as lube as you begin stroking his shaft. “Oh Y/N,” he groans, tipping his head back so that it rests against your shoulder. His hips buck off the bed, fucking your hand. Both of his hands fist in the sheets, giving him better leverage to thrust his hips.

“You’re so hard for me,” you whisper against his skin with a smirk. Your lips meet the skin of his neck and shoulder, kissing him as you jerk him off. You love the sounds you’re pulling from him, soft groans of your name and strings of curses. He was lost in pleasure and you couldn’t help but be a little proud that you’d made an archangel feel like this. Just getting him off was making you wet; if fingering you and eating you out had the same effect on him that pleasuring him has on you, you could understand why he loved doing it so much.

“Y/N, shit, oh fuck,” he groans, his hips bucking wildly. His cock throbs and twitches in your hand as you stroke him faster and harder. You push your hand harder against his chest, trying to hold him steady as you bring him to climax; his heart beats wildly beneath your hand. “Oh Y/N,” he grunts as his cock pulses in your hand. Ribbon after ribbon of cum shoots out of him and lands against his chest and abdomen. You kiss his lips as he comes down from his high, stroking him through it.

You run your thumb across his slit, collecting some of his sticky cum, and bring the digit up to your lips, sucking it clean. “Sugar,” Gabe says, his breaths still heavy, “You’re so fucking sexy.”

“I try,” you say as you pull away from him. He shifts on the bed and watches as you lick a stripe along the back of your other hand, cleaning up a ribbon of cum that landed there. 

“No, Honey, you don’t even have to try, you’re just fucking fantastic,” he tells you. You can feel yourself blushing from the comment.

“Stay here,” you tell him, “I’m going to get you cleaned up.” Gabe nods and watches as you leave the bed and head towards the adjacent bathroom.

Once there, you pull the door so that it’s almost shut, turn on the bathtub faucet and wait for the water to get warm before you let the tub begin to fill. You decide to add some soap to make bubbles. You roll up a towel and place it at the end of the tub to use as a pillow. The water runs slowly, insurance that it wouldn’t overflow before you got back. You strip yourself of your clothing and reach for the gold and white silk robe that Gabe had given you, slipping it over your naked body.

“Fuuuck, Y/N,” you hear Gabe groan from the other room. Pushing the door open quietly, the slap of skin on skin hits your ears. You watch with a smirk as he sits there, already clean and completely naked, jerking himself off, hard as a rock again.

“Someone’s horny tonight,” you laugh as you lean against the doorframe, “Couldn’t wait till I got back?”

“This is what you do to me,” Gabe says, not even ashamed he got caught, “You make me so fucking hard. You drive me crazy and you were taking too long in that damn bathroom.” His hand pumps over his shaft, his eyes glued on you.

“Is that what you do when you’re alone?” you ask, “Think about me while you fuck your hand?”

“All the time,” he admits shamelessly.

“Well you’re not alone tonight,” you say as you push yourself away from the doorframe, “Let me give you a hand, or maybe my mouth.” His Adam’s apple bobs as you move closer, letting your robe drop to the floor. You move to stand in front of him and push his knees apart before sinking down and settling between his legs.

Gabe groans as you run your hands up his thighs. You pry his hand from around his cock and place it on the bed beside him, though you knew it wouldn’t stay there long. Wrapping one hand around the base of his cock, you lick a long stripe up the underside of his shaft, following the vein that pulses against your tongue. You hear a sharp intake of breath as you press your tongue flat against the head of his cock, lapping up the salty precum.

“Y/N,” Gabe grunts. His hands find their way to your hair and twist into it, holding it back from your face as you wrap your lips around his tip. You tease him with your tongue as your gaze meets his. He watches as you sink down onto him, taking him deep into your mouth. You pull back and take him in again, sucking lightly as you work the underside of his cock with your tongue. He watches, eyes flooded with lust and fixed on yours as his cock disappears into the warm cavern of your mouth again and again.

You hum around him, making him buck his hips from the bed. “Fuck Y/N,” Gabe groans. His hands guide you gently, letting you know what he wants and needs. You hollow your cheeks and move faster, making him shudder as his cock throbs, his hands fisting in your hair. You place your hands on his hips, holding him still as you take him completely into your mouth and throat. “I’m close Sugar,” Gabe warns. You hum again, making him groan.

His cock throbs and twitches against your tongue. You pull back and suck on his tip before taking him back into your mouth completely. The sensation pulls him into the precipice again, spilling himself against your tongue. “Oh Y/N,” Gabe groans, rocking his hips towards you as he rides out his orgasm. His eyes shut tight and his jaw clenches as his head tips back. You lap up everything he has to give you, milking him for all he’s worth. His hands go slack in your hair as you clean him up and begin leaving kisses up his abdomen.

You stand from the floor and take his hands in yours, tugging gently. “Come with me,” you coax him. Gabe bites his bottom lip as he lets you pull him from the bed and guide him to the bathtub. “Shit,” you say as you notice how high the water has gotten. You quickly turn off the faucet, but there was no way the two of you were going to fit without spilling water all over the floor.

“A bubble bath?” Gabe asks as he presses himself up against your back, “Cute.” His arms wrap around your waist as he kisses your shoulder and neck.

“After you,” you prompt, encouraging him to get in. Gabe smirks against your skin before pulling away from you. Just as you had feared, water and bubbles slosh out of the tub as Gabe situates himself in it. You sigh as you look at the mess of the floor, but decide to leave the mess for later. He reaches out a hand and helps you in, letting you settle yourself between his legs with your back pressed against him.

The warm water rises up around you as you settle down against Gabe. “I love you,” he whispers as his arms snake their way around your waist. His lips leave kisses along your shoulder and you try to twist in his arms, but he stops you.

“Gabe, this was supposed to be about you,” you complain, squirming in his arms.

“You’re so good to me,” Gabe mumbles against your skin, “How did I get so lucky?”

“I’m the lucky one,” you retort, “I’m dating an archangel.”

“I wouldn’t necessarily call that lucky,” Gabe says, his lips continuing to leave butterfly kisses along your shoulders.

“I would,” you tell him, “Especially since that archangel is you.” He smiles against your skin before one of his hands travels down between your legs.

“Gabe,” you complain, but he shushes you.

“You already took care of me, twice,” he says, “Let me take care of you.” This wasn’t going how you had planned it, but you can’t really complain. His fingers brush your clit and trail along your slit, teasing you. “You’re so wet,” he groans against your neck, “Even under water.” You laugh, but the laughter turns into a groan as Gabe slides a finger into you. Reaching behind you, you twist your fingers into his hair as he pumps his finger in and out of you.

You squirm against him as he adds a second finger, scissoring and curling them. “Gabe,” you whisper, your back arching from him. His other hand comes up and palms your breast, rolling the nipple between his finger and thumb.

“I love this,” Gabe whispers, “Feeling you squirm as I finger fuck you. I love how needy and desperate you get, I love the sounds you make, I love how hard it makes me.” You moan as you squirm against him, you can feel his cock growing hard again. “That’s it,” he praises, “Just like that.” He rewards you by adding a third finger alongside the first two. Your stomach coils and twists at the feeling.

“Gabe,” you groan, your hips bucking towards his hand. One of your hands detangles from his hair and slides down his arm. You press your hand against the back of his, making sure the heel of his hand rubs your clit as you fuck yourself with his fingers. Gabe muffles your moans as he captures your lips with his.

He curls his fingers, hitting the perfect spot to make the knot in your stomach snap. You moan against his lips as your walls clench down around his fingers. Gabe swallows the sound hungrily. His hand presses against your chest as he holds you to him, your muscles tensing as he works you through your high.

“I love you,” you mumble, breaking the kiss.

“I love you too Sugar,” Gabe says, quietly adding, “And I need you, now.” He rocks his hips against you, making sure you can feel his throbbing cock against your back. “Please,” he whispers, his lips brushing the shell of your ear before he kisses the sweet spot behind your ear. Gabe pulls his fingers from you and you quickly turn in his arms, positioning yourself with one leg on either side of his lap. The bubbles stick to your skin as your back leaves the water.

You lean down to kiss him as you position your entrance over his cock, your forearms resting on the towel you had placed on the edge of the tub. Gabe’s head falls back against that same towel, his eyes drinking in your soap covered body as his hands travel your body. “You’re so beautiful,” Gabe whispers, one of his hands twisting into your hair. His other hand makes its way to your hip. He pulls you in for a kiss as his other hand guides you down onto him.

“Oh Gabe,” you moan as he stretches and fills you. You rest your forehead against his, your gazes locked as you begin to ride him. The water sloshes, rippling around you as you lift your hips up and down, up and down, up and down. His other hand slides down to your ass, both hands pulling you down onto him as he thrusts up into you.

“Y/N,” Gabe groans, “I love the way you feel around me.”

“I love the way you feel inside me,” you tell him, making him smile. His hands grab and pull at you as he thrusts, forcing him deep inside you and hitting all sorts of delicious spots. You slide your hands down to his shoulders, your fingertips digging into his skin. The new angle has him hitting your g-spot with each stroke. “Gabe,” you moan, “Gabriel.” Gabe grunts as he thrusts harder and faster, his cock throbbing deep inside you.

“Y/N, fuck,” Gabe grunts, his fingertips digging into the skin of your hips. He thrusts into you hard and he reaches his climax, his cock pulsing as he spills himself inside you. The feeling of him cumming inside you pulls you into the precipice with him.

“Gabriel!” you cry out as the knot in your stomach snaps and your walls clamp down around him. You continue to ride him, prolonging both your orgasms as wave after wave of pleasure washes over you. Your hands skim along his skin, up his neck, and into his hair as you lean in to kiss him.

His hands slide up your body and he pulls you against him. He breaks the kiss and you rest against his chest as your muscles relax, the sound of his racing heartbeat beneath your ear. “Even though I so enjoy putting your pleasure before mine, I should consider letting you take care of me more often,” Gabe muses, his fingers drawing patterns along your skin with the bubbles still left in the tub.

“So you enjoyed yourself?” you ask, already knowing what his answer would be.

“Sugar, you’re just like Heaven,” Gabe tells you, “Better than really.”

“And you’re perfection,” you say, leaning up to kiss his cheek, “I love you.”

“I love you too Y/N,” Gabe says, smiling before he kisses your lips.

“Let’s get out of this tub,” you say, breaking the kiss, “The water’s getting cold. Besides, I’m not done with you yet.”


End file.
